speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Year For The Tenkai Knights
A New Year for the Tenkai Knights is a fanfiction story written by joshuajacobson95 on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on january 1, 2015. Overview It's New Years Eve and Guren is planing a sleepover and his friends are invited. (this is my first new years day fanfic). Story Chapter 1: Meeting on New Years Eve Normal POV: its been a good morning in benham city and everyone is so confident about new years day count down, but its starting tonight so everyone is just getting prepared for it. At the nash residents, guren was so excited about new years eve, his dad looked at him with curiosity “guren are you excited about the new year?” mr. nash asked, guren nodded “yeah, plus me and my friends are really excited about it.” guren said with a smile on his face. He then looked at the time an notice that he had to meet his friends at the park, so he went outside and got on his bike then rushed over to the park. Meanwhile ceylan, toxsa, chooki, gen and beni were at the park waiting for guren “i wonder where he might be? He said he'll be here in about 25 minutes.” ceylan said, gen spoke “don't worry guys he'll be here soon.” gen said. Beni then saw guren on his bike coming over to them “hey guys sorry i'm late, I had a lot of work to do at home.” guren said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. Beni shouted “oh guren, are you excited about new years day?” Beni said with a smile on her face, giving guren the big eyes. Guren face started to turn red “um yeah I am.” guren said nervously, everyone smiled “hey guren remember the good days when we all first met?” ceylan asked “yeah we know but remember when...” toxsa said until guren interrupted them “okay okay guys we all remember the times we had so lets just relax besides the count down is nearly 12 hours away so lets... wait 12 hours, that was quick.” guren said while scratching his head but then he thought of a great idea “hey guys, how about we have a sleep over at my place tonight” guren said, as everyone nodded “hey thats a great idea, that way we can all watch the count down on tv” ceylan said, everyone agreed even beni although she never had a sleepover before. Chooki spoke “but I have to bring kiro with me.” chooki said “alright so we'll meet at my place at 4:00 PM” guren announced everyone nodded in agreement. Chapter 2: Welcome to Guren's House and Fortune Cookies 4 hours later at gurens house he waited for his friends to arrive but then he hears knocking on his door he opened it and saw his friends at the door and along with them appeared mr. white and toxsa with wakamei and kiro with chooki “hey guys come on in.” guren said as he welcomes everyone inside then toxsa whispered to guren “mom and dad told wakamei to keep watch over me.” toxsa said to guren, everyone started to get comfortable then guren spoke “my dad ordered Chinese food so lets eat.” guren said as everyone nodded and went over to the table. guren and his friends were eating at the table celebrating new years eve while they were having Chinese food for diner, but what came with the food? Well of course, fortune cookies. Guren and given everyone fortune cookies then gave one to beni and starts to opened his fortune cookie, it said: Keep being yourself and you'll have more friends?''' Ceylan then reads his fortune and it says: '''saying a joke about what everyone is thinking can make you more funny? Toxsa now gets to read his fortune and it says:' if you respect and help your family, gifts will return?' Now chooki starts to read his fortune and he was surprised of what he read in his fortune it said: if you keep playing sports and help your teams, you'll be a famous sports person? Gen read his fortune and it said: If you don't hide yourself and be a bit more social, you will have more friends? beni then started to read her fortune, but then she smiles and started to blush of what it said: If you express your emotions and feelings towards others instead of hiding, you won't be alone for the rest of your life? Beni smiled and put the fortune in her pocket for safe keeping and sighs while daydreaming. Then wakamei opened her fortune cookie and it said: having time with friends may help you realize what your siblings need? mr. white then opens his fortune cookie and it says: there will be mysteries to see. Then mr. nash opens his fortune cookie and it said: someday, a loved-one will return? Kiro opened her fortune cookie and it said: keep making more friends and they will help you grow? Everyone was happy about their fortunes but then they have finished eating and are now going to play games while the adults talk. Chapter 3: Uh Oh! Truth or Dare and the Countdown guren, ceylan, toxsa, chooki, gen, beni, wakamei and kiro were in gurens room thinking about what game they should play “so what are we going to play?” toxsa asked with confusion he knew his sister wont allow video games in gurens house but then ceylan spoke “how about truth or dare?” ceylan asked with a sinister grin on his face. Everyone in the room went silent then kiro spoke “okay lets get started.” kiro said, everyone nodded nervously as they all gathered into a circle with a water bottle in the center, yet everyone grew worried looks on their faces except kiro and ceylan, but then ceylan was the first to spin the bottle and it stopped when it pointed at beni. Ceylan smirked “okay beni truth or dare?” ceylan asked, beni took a moment to think then she made a descesion “dare” beni said, everyone gasp then ceylan made his move “i dare you to … kiss guren on the lips.” ceylan said, everyone in the room spoke “ooooH” everyone said, beni face grew nervous and embarrassment but she knew she has to do the dare and so she did, beni grabed gurens face and kiss him square on the lips and then she ended the kiss, ceylan laughed “yep I knew you would do the dare some how.” ceylan chuckled, beni grew mad 'oh you wanna dare i'll give you a dare' beni thought to herself as she spin the bottle then it landed on ceylan “okay ceylan truth or dare?” beni asked, ceylan spoke “dare me pinky” ceylan said with a wink from his eye, wakamei was drinking water while beni grinned “six words , I dare you to … kiss wakamei.” beni said, when wakamei heard that she spitted her water out of her mouth and freaked out, ceylan face went silent. (authors note: when i heard the rumor about wakamei having a crush on ceylan i thought what if i use that as a dare.) however he knew it was a dare and he has to do it until he quickly kissed wakamei on the cheek but then wakamei slapped ceylan across the face on his cheek (slap) then ceylan yelled “ow! hey thats not far.” ceylan shout in pain. Everyone laughed “poor ceylan he's not even a ladies man... yet all is far in love and war.” beni said with a smirk on her face, ceylan grew angry at beni and spin the bottle again. When the bottle stopped spinning, it pointed at kiro, this made ceylan horrified he never wanted kiro to be dared but then he thought of a dare thats harmless and quick. “kiro truth or dare?” ceylan asked, kiro smiled “truth.” kiro replied, ceylan sighs in relief “okay who is your favorite best friend? Beni or me?” ceylan asked, then kiro spoke “you both are.” kiro answered, both beni and ceylan collapsed, then kiro spun the bottle and it pointed at toxsa “toxsa truth or dare?” kiro asked, toxsa spoke “dare.” toxsa said. The game went on for a few hours but then they decided to end it cause now it was time for watch the countdown on tv. 7 hours later everyone was in the living room watching tv, excited about new years day as they watch the countdown “beni is this so exciting?” kiro said happily. Beni nodded “yeah I am excited kiro.” beni said happily, guren smiled as everyone were enjoying themselves 'this sleepover is a success I never thought it would be even more fun like this, but I think that this is a great new years sleepover ever.' guren thought to himself as they watch the tv and everyone counted down. “five, four, three, two, one.” they all shouted then the beep sounded as everyone cheers as the new year has been born. Even the whole worlds is happy beni shouted and started to hug guren “happy new year guren.” beni said happily but then both beni and gurens faces started to blush but everyone laughed but sadly their celebration had to end cause it was time for bed. Wakamei slept on the couch while guren and the others slept in gurens room but mr. white left the house. All became quiet, everyone all comfy in their sleeping bags while dreaming about tomorrow. Yet everyone had a very great new years sleepover ever. The End